Enterprises are often searching for new and innovative ways to market themselves to consumers and face many challenges in today's mobile marketplace. It can be difficult for enterprises (companies, universities, charities, musicians, media properties, etc.) to capture consumer attention. It is also often difficult for enterprises to separate and distinguish their own brands from the underlying noise of the marketplace.
Today's mobile consumers are inundated with dozens of handset and platform options. Enterprises are faced with the difficulty of creating applications that promote and extend their brand and trademarks on the various platform options that are chosen by consumers. Creating an application on each of these platforms can be an expensive process with, often, ineffective results.
What is needed is an application framework that can be utilized by enterprises (companies, universities, charities, musicians, media properties, etc.) to market and promote their brand.